Turnabout Vocaloid
by Smak64
Summary: A concert is stopped short by the death of a member, only for another to be wrongly accused... (I don't own the Vocaloid characters, or the Ace Attorney characters. T rating because of character death. Also, I don't own any of the songs used or mentioned within. Just thought I should note that last bit to be safe. On a side note, sorry for any OOC.)
1. Prologue

"kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta ROBOTTO dekibae wo iu nara "kiseki"

dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai sore ha [kokoro] to iu PUROGURAMU

iku hyaku toshi ga sugi hitori de nokosareta kiseki no ROBOTTO ha negau

shiRITAI ANO hito GA inochi NO owaRIMADE watashi NI tsukuTTETA [KOKORO]

ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki NAZE ka NAMIDA ga tomaraNAi... NAZE watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou koRE ga watashi no nozonda [KOKORO]?

FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI watashi ha shitta yorokobu koto wo FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI watashi ha shitta kanashimu koto wo FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO MUGEN nante fukaku setsunai...

ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu wo kitto hitori ha sabishii

sou, ano hi, ano toki subete no kioku ni tadoru [KOKORO] ga afuredasu

ima ieru hontou no kotoba sasageru anata ni

arigatou arigatou kono yo ni watashi wo unde kurete arigatou arigatou issho ni sugoseta hibi wo

arigatou arigatou anata ga watashi ni kureta subete arigatou arigatou eien ni utau

arigatou arigatou lalalalala

toraboruta"

Giving a few last waves to the crowd, and a short wink, Rin walked off the stage as the lights went out to make it look like she just disappeared.

"Hey sis!" The voice of Len rang out as he sprung from his hiding spot next to the stage door and wrapped around his sister in a hug.

"Hi Len!" Rin replied as she returned the bear-hug being given by her brother. "It's your turn to get on stage next, bro."

"It is?" He asked, beginning to break away from the hug. "I thought Kaito was up next."

"He was supposed to go before me. He didn't show up though, so I just went on anyway. If he doesn't want to show up, then we'll just have to go instead!"

"Well, I guess that makes sense. I wonder where he is though?"

"Who knows, honestly? He probably went to eat some ice-cream and forgot to stop pigging out on it!"

Len chuckled a little before responding. "Yeah, that sounds like something he'd do."

"Bro, I'm just going to get some water since I'm a bit pooped after that song." Rin said, finally breaking up the hug. "I'll be back soon for our duet though!" She began to walk further backstage, but her brother stopped her.

"Before you get going, I'm still thinking about which song to use out there. I was thinking of singing Fire Flower, but I'm not too sure. What do you think, sis?"

"Len, just stop thinking about it too much. You could pick any song and it'd turn out really good!"

"Aw, thanks sis!"

"No problem, bro!"

Walking out onto the stage as a few lights went on, Len looked to the lead musician for his signal to begin. Receiving a thumbs-up, the song began.

" "Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante sora ni utaunda

Tsumekonda yume o uchiageru basho Sagashimotomete kono machi kara deta Furueru chakushin dengen o kitta Moedasu doukasen dare mo tomerarenai

Sekai no owari ga ima otozureta to shitara Zenbu hoppotte futari eien ni issho na no ni ne

Like a Fire Flower Boku ga kiechawanai you ni hinoko chirase yume uchiagare "Saisho kara kimi o suki ni nara nakya yokatt- "

The song came to an abrupt end as a girl's scream echoed from backstage. Time seemed to slow down for Len as his heart almost stopped for a moment. He'd recognise that scream from anywhere, he knew the source of it way too well...

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Vocaloid Concert Backstage 7:02PM

"Rin!" Len yelled, spotting his sister crawling away from the storage room for food and refreshments. Continuing to rush over, he dropped into a crouch and wrapped his arms around his crying sister. "Don't worry Rin, I'm here. We can get through anything when we're together."

"K-K-K-K-K-Kai-t-t-to..." Rin managed to stammer out while crying into Len's chest.

"Kai-to? Kaito?" Len began looking around once his mind registered this. "Is something the matter with him? Did he overdose on ice cream aga-" A gasp caught itself in Len's throat, abruptly ending his sentence as his gaze stopped on the cause of his sister's scream.

The boy in blue lay on his back, sprawled across the floor of the food storage room. A pool of blood gathering around around him, and his jacket torn with the wound caused by the knife resting in his heart.


	2. Chapter 1: Banana haired visitor

(Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, I was still finishing up this chapter. Reminder on the disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters or songs used here.)

* * *

Wright & Co. Law Offices July 12th, 11:03AM

"Look, Nick! These coupons let us get two meals for the price of one! That means we can afford to go! **TAKE THAT**!"

"You're forgetting something, Maya. And I have proof that we can't afford to go!"

"You do!? No you don't!"

"Oh, but I do. The proof that we can't afford to go is... **TAKE THAT**!"

"Your wallet?"

"Yes. Now, what's inside of my wallet?"

"Ooh! Probably all those hundreds you've been holding back from me! If I look right here... huh! It's empty."

"Exactly. We can't afford to go because... I don't have any money!"

"Whaaat!?"

"You see, your burger addiction racks up quite a bill, just check our receipts. Because it does, I can't afford to get you any more burgers this month!"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Maya shouted with a smile on her face, dropping to her knees in mock worship. "Foiled again by the amazing Nick Wright! I'll just have to try again after our next case!" She said, standing up.

"C'mon, Maya. I really can't afford to buy more burgers. Besides, we still have the bills and rent on this office to pay this month."

"Crap! You're right... I wish I could channel Mia right now, she'd know what to do..."

'Yeah, I wish she were here. She'd be able find a good case...' Phoenix's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. 'Huh! Why's Edgeworth stopping by?' He went to open the door for Edgeworth, only to find someone else at the door...

"Is this the Wright & Co. Law Offices?" A boy with banana shaped, blond hair asked from the door.

"Yes, this is. I'm Phoenix Wright. Can I he-?"

Phoenix didn't even need to finish his sentence before the boy's eyes lit up like fireworks, and he rushed through the open door into the office. "Mr. Wright! I need your help! My sister was arrested for something she never did!"

"Woah, slow down for a second!"

"Ah! Sorry..."

"Okay, just stay a bit calm for a minute. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"Alright. I... should probably start with the most important bit. I'm a member of a band comprised of all singers. We cycle through whoever's on stage at the moment, to make sure the audience doesn't get bored. A concert of ours had to be stopped mid-way through my song since one of our members had been found dead backstage. My sister is the one that found the body, and the police seem to think she killed him, even though I know she couldn't have."

"What band are you a member of?"

"Oh, well, we're not really a band, to be honest. I just thought that was the term around here. Really we're more of just a group of singers, and some other guys who play the instrument part of the songs we sing."

'...That kind of makes you all a band of your own.'

"We don't really have our own name for the group, but most people just call us Vocaloid. We actually started in Japan and came over to-"

"**HOLD IT**!" Maya shouted, reminding everyone that she was there. "Y-you're a Vocaloid!?"

"Yeah! Kagamine Len, at your service! Although, I don't see how that's impor-"

Before Len could finish his sentence, he found that he had a snake coiled around him in the form of an 18 year old spirit medium. "You're THE Kagamine Len!? I never thought I'd see you in person!" When she finally let go of him, Len was just happy to be able to breathe again. "I need an autograph! I DEMAND an autograph!"

"Er, sure...?" He awkwardly asked, and accepted the outstretched note-pad and pencil. "Ah, Mr. Wright, can I use your desk for a moment?"

"Oh, sure." Phoenix said, and moved a few papers out of the way for Len.

"Thanks. I'm addressing this to Ms...?"

"Maya Fey! Ace Spirit Medium!"

'Although the last bit isn't exactly right...'

"Alright then... here you go!" He said, handing the note-pad back to Maya.

"Whooooooop! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She rushed out as she once again threw herself around Len.

[Len's Autograph filed into Maya's pocket!]

"...Is Maya usually like this?"

"Usually, no. She's normally going on about the Steel Samurai."

"Steel Samurai...?"

"Niiick!" Again the bubbly being bickeringly beseeched their attention. "I don't go on about him, I'm just explaining him to you since you're too busy to ever enjoy anything!"

'Yep, Maya is still Maya. I'll just ask Len another question.' "Who was it that was killed, anyway?"

"One of our members, Kaito Shion."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Maya screamed, unable to believe one of them could even die.

"My twin sister, Rin, was the first one to find the body. I ran in when my sister screamed and saw Kaito's dead body."

"What did it look like he died from?"

"Well, I did see a knife sticking out of where his heart would be, so I'd guess that's what killed him."

'The killer left the weapon in him? Probably wasn't trying to cover their tracks...' "Alright, Len. Could you please tell me the full story of what happened, from your point of view?"

"Sure. I'll do my best to try and remember everything."

* * *

**_Argument_**

-My Point of View-

"I had been hiding backstage, waiting for my sister to finish her song.

When she finished up, I surprised her with a hug, and we talked for a bit.

She mentioned Kaito having missed his call, but I didn't think much of it.

She told me it was my turn to go up, so I asked her for a song recommendation and took my turn.

Partway through the song, I heard her scream and ran to where I thought she was.

I found her crawling away from the room, shocked by the sight of the body.

There was a knife stuck where Kaito's heart would be, and a pool of blood below him...

I also saw one of the freezer doors was broken, and the glass was kinda bloody.

I figured Kaito managed to bash his attacker off of it in the fight."

"That's what happened as you saw it? Sorry if I brought up any bad memories."

"No, it's fine! Anything to help my sister!"

'I'll take your word for that.' "I'll have to ask for some more details here, I'd like you to know that in advance."

* * *

_**Rebuttal **_

-My Point of View-

_I had been hiding backstage, waiting for my sister to finish her song._

_When she finished up, I surprised her with a hug, and we talked for a bit_

"**HOLD IT**!"

"W-why are you yelling at me!?" Len exclaimed in shock, having not been expecting that.

"Ah! Sorry, force of habit. Anyway, do the two of you normally do that to each other?"

"Yeah, we're really close to each other. We are twins, after all."

"Anyway, what did you two talk about?"

_She mentioned Kaito having missed his call, but I didn't think much of it._

"**HOLD IT**!"

"Missed his call?"

"When it was his turn to go on stage, he didn't show up. My sister went instead though since her turn was right after his."

"Anyway, why didn't you think much of it?"

"At the time, I just figured Kaito was down in the snack room pigging out on ice cream. It'd be the eleventh time he's done it."

'He really loves ice cream, doesn't he...?'

_She told me it was my turn to go up, so I asked her for a song recommendation and took my turn._

_Partway through the song, I heard her scream and ran to where I thought she was._

"**HOLD IT**!"

"Where you thought she was? Where was that?"

"We have a bit of a snack area backstage, that's where I thought she was."

"Why did you think she was there?"

"Well, she did tell me she was going to get a bottle of water before I went up, and you can call it brotherly instinct, but I had this gut feeling that she was there."

"Could you please change your story to reflect where you thought she was?"

"Sure! I don't see any problem."

_Partway through the song, I heard her scream and ran to the snack room, where I thought she was._

_I found her crawling away from the room, shocked by the sight of the body._

"**HOLD IT**!"

"I hate to bring up any bad memories... but I just lost my question."

(Author Note: I actually did have one in mind, but I completely forgot it when I went to put it down.)

"Ah! There it is. Did she say anything as she crawled away?"

_She was trying to say 'Kaito', but she kept stuttering at the name._

_There was a knife where Kaito's heart would be, and a pool of blood below him..._

"**HOLD IT**!"

"Did you notice anything else at the scene?"

_I saw a note near his body, but I didn't get to read it._

_I also saw one of the freezer doors was broken, and the glass was kinda bloody._

"**HOLD IT**!"

"Freezers? What's kept in them?"

"Plenty of stuff! Ice cream, tuna, popsicles, and any other food that needs to be kept cold."

"Actually, it's been bugging me for a while. What are all your favorite foods anyway?"

"Well, Miku seems to have a thing for leeks, Kaito's obsessed with ice cream, my sister, Rin, really likes oranges, bananas are my favorite food, Luka seems to like tuna, and those are all the ones I can think of at the moment, but there's more of us."

'Can't you guys just find a common food you all like?'

_I figured Kaito managed to bash his attacker off of it in the fight._

"**HOLD IT**!"

"So you think there was a fight?"

"There'd have to be. Kaito's stronger and braver than most of us, so I'm sure he wouldn't have gone down without a fight!"

"So his attacker would've had to have been stronger than him?"

"Well, no. They could've just been more agile, but that doesn't really help my sister any."

"It doesn't...? Why?"

"Well, our songs are usually accompanied by a bit of a dance that we do whenever performing the song at a concert or on stage. We're continually practicing each one to make sure we memorize and can do it, so we get kinda agile from all that."

"I see... but that does narrow down the suspects."

"Yeah, but I don't want to believe any of us would've done it and framed my sister..."

'The killer wasn't exactly trying to cover their tracks. Could framing Rin have been an accident?'

* * *

"Alright, thanks for helping me understand the case."

"You're welcome, but, can we go down to the detention center? I really want to go make sure my sister's okay, and she could probably tell you more about it then I can."

"Well, alright. We'll go visit your sister."

At that moment, Len's eyes brightened up considerably as his mood burst the top end of the scale. "Thank you Mr. Wright! Here, I can even drive us down there!" He said, holding up a key-ring to show to Phoenix.

'Huh? One of those keys is shaped pretty oddly...' "You're old enough to drive?"

"Yeah! And even then, I've still got a license and right of way at every moment!"

'...I won't ask about the right of way, but...' "Alright, let's get going then."

* * *

(A/N: I know Maya knowing about them seems strange at first, but it'll be explained soon enough. And yes, I did pull Argument/Rebuttal from Investigations.)


End file.
